


Dusked

by ofporcelain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, basically harry potter with euphoria vibes, reader is dracos halfsister, this is honestly just gonna be a wild ass ride and I hope everyone is ready
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofporcelain/pseuds/ofporcelain
Summary: The Malfoy Linage is a twisted trail that leaves it travelers dazed and confused. Y/N Malfoy was no exception to the rumors and speculation that followed the pure-blood family. A tiny smudge on the family tree that was forbidden to leave the tongue of those who knew the truth; Lucius Malfoy had made a mistake. Though who could resist the temptation of a Veela? Such an encounter could only end in secrets and, unexpectedly, a child. After taking necessary precautions, including sending his daughter away to attend Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Lucius was able to keep tight reins on the family name. It wasn't until the threat of expulsion due to misbehavior that it was determined the eldest daughter would be completing her final years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. However, as He Who Shall Not Be Named grows stronger and family secrets are exposed, Y/N Malfoy finds comfort in a redheaded jokester.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Malfoy!Reader, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character, Fred Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Author Introduction

Whew it's been a loooooong time coming! This is a story that I've been working on for nearly a year and I'm finally ready to start releasing it. Since this is a fanfiction I will put out a disclaimer that I do not own the Harry Potter universe, this is simply for fun.

It will be available on archiveofourown under ofporcelain and wattpad under ofivory. So if you have a preference on which platform you like to read on they should be there under the same name! If you can't find it feel free to shoot me a message and I'll get you the link. 

The majority of this story will be taking place during Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix between the half-sister of Draco Malfoy and Fred Weasley. I have posted the first chapter along with this introduction, though it takes place during the events of the 1994 Quidditch World Cup sort of like a prologue. 

While I try to stick to canon there are a few things here and there that I had to tweak in order to fit into the story, but it shouldn't effect the main plot too much. That being said I hope you're all ready for this roller coaster ride because this is basically just Harry Potter with Euphoria vibes!

There will be plenty of mature themes throughout this group so consider this a warning!

With all of that being said I really hope everyone enjoys this and please feel free to comment and let me know what you're thinking!


	2. The Quidditch World Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue.

**1994**

The Quidditch World Cup had been all the talk throughout the summer; anyone aware of the wizarding world had been swarmed with advertisements for the event and it was no different for the Malfoy family. Draco had been boasting over their first-class tickets nearly the entire holiday and you couldn't quite blame him. Your father had strong connections to the Ministry of Magic and it had been moments such as this that you were quite proud of your family name. It wasn't rare for the pureblood family to be first on the list of those to gossip about and it seemed there was always something to say; however, the same couldn't be said, specifically, about you.

When it came to you, the eldest Malfoy child, it seemed the rumors never changed as they all circulated your _**bloodline**_. Had Lucius truly been your father? Was Narcissa unfaithful? In all honesty, you admired the woman for taking the heat of her husband's crime, and not once had she treated you differently for it.

 _You're as much my child as Draco_ , she had said, though it had been at a time you had lashed out rather than return the sentiment.

Despite her clear attempts to make you feel welcome to the family, there had been a clear rule set by Abraxas Malfoy upon your birth. You were not to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You were meant to believe that due to your blood-status, Beauxbatons would have been better equip to deal with you, but you knew it was because he wanted the family to avoid possible embarrassment.

There were some advantages to attending a school in a foreign country. One that stood out among others had been that gossip did not follow you, in fact, after your first year you had become completely ordinary among your peers. Another had been that you developed a second language and often used it to infuriate your brother; feeling inferior had never sat well with him.

However, the greatest advantage had to have been the friendship you had made with Esmé Couture. The young witch had come from a pureblood family and she played the part well; upon meeting her she held herself with such grace and dignity it seemed impossible to question her. She had been raised a lady and it showed in her every action, however, if you looked closely there had always been a mischievous glint to her eyes.

In truth, Esmé had been a troublemaker, though your four years at Beauxbatons would have been incredibly dull without her. She had a passion for pranks and rarely saw an issue in sticking her nose where it didn't belong, which often got the both of you into trouble. However, her status as a pureblood had been all it took for her to gain the favor of your family. It had also been enough for you to be permitted to join her family a day before the world cup.

Not many were able to gain tickets for the day of the game, some had been camped out for nearly a week. However, many began arriving for the infamous party that had consistently occurred the night before the game. Esmé had ranted about it in nearly every owl that she sent to the manor and she hadn't stopped since you had arrived at your tent. Unlike your parents, it seemed that the Couture's had no interest in what their only child got into when she left their sight.

Before the sunset she had grabbed you by the hand, forcing you to explore the campsite as she befriended strangers. On any other occasion, you'd have protested, but Esmé couldn't cope in solitude. Not a week prior had she been broken up with, the toxic on and off relationship coming to a final close as her girlfriend graduated the academy. It was no surprise that she chose to move on, locking all negative emotions into a vault deep within herself as she searched for another person to complete her. You could only guess it was an attempt to fill the gaping hole left by her parents.

"I cannot believe you support those damned leprechauns," Esmé growled, her heavy French accent ringing behind each word. You often insisted on her using her native tongue, but she never wasted an opportunity to brag, and speaking a foreign language seemed to be the perfect chance.

"I like green." You mused as you glanced at her through the mirror. "Besides, the only reason you support the Bulgarians is because of Krum."

A burst of laughter slid past her lips as she grasped the nearest object and slung it in your direction, leaping to her feet as the pillow landed by your side. "Now enough of that, you're stalling! Let me do your face."

You didn't resist to roll your eyes as she settled on the pillow by your side, tugging you to face her as she stared intently at your face. "Don't make it as dramatic as yours."

"Shut up." She snapped, her honey eyes narrowing as she pinched your cheeks between her fingers. "I know exactly what I'm going to do to you, _crybaby_."

As she began digging through her bag of tricks you focused on her features; tight almond curls and chestnut skin many it difficult not to stare, but it was the fiery red that adorned her features that caught your interest. She had brushed her face to perfection, the scarlet tents covering her eyelids and connecting at her temple with a sharp point. Glittering jewels adorned the same pattern, the light bouncing off into your view with each turn of her head as she began working. You had never minded allowing Esmé to use you as her doll; she had a peculiar taste in makeup and it had always been a pleasant surprise when you saw the outcome. 

"Do you think your brother will come early?" She asked suddenly, causing you to jerk away from the tip of her brush. "Hey- come here!"

"Why are you asking about my brother?"

She gave a swift shrug of her shoulders, leaning forward to continue her task. "Maybe I think he's hot."

"You're disgusting." Your sneered, only for her elbow to meet your ribs. "-but I'm sure my parents wouldn't be opposed to an arranged marriage."

Esmé gasped as she rocked back to sit on her heels, "we could be sisters!"

"Fine, you've convinced me. But I doubt he'll be there tonight, and neither will we if you don't hurry up."

" _Excusez Moi!_ I've already finished." She snapped, carelessly flicking her wrist to motion towards the mirror. "See for yourself."

You twisted your gaze towards your reflection, " _crybaby_ , funny." A soft laugh slid past your lips as you took in the shimmering outline of emerald tears rolling down your cheeks. There had been a sharp crease to your lids as other shades of green met one another. "Fantastic as always." 

"I'm glad you like it." She smirked as she rose to her feet, "now get dressed before we're too late."

The moment the moon took its place in the sky bonfires had been lit; one with burning red flames and the other with green in the representation of the competing teams. You were sure it had been a bit over the top, but the excitement seemed to wash away all logic.

Esmé excited looped her arm through yours, flashing you a wide smile as you walked deeper into the campsite. "Now if anyone asks we're-"

"Of age." You finished with a laugh, it was unusual for you to be the carefree one. "Stop being a control freak. You're going to have fun."

Before she had been able to respond someone shouted her name, dragging your attention to one of the young men that had introduced himself earlier. He caught up with you both at a light job, "we're set up over here if you lot wanna join."

The two of them were quick to start chatting as you walked, though their words had been nothing more than mumbles as you took in your surroundings. Your gaze pushed past the flickering green flames only to lock with umber hues. Your skin flushed warm, though your eyes ripped away from the red-headed male as you collided with Esmé slender frame. She flashed you a questioning look, only to shrug when you shook your head in response.

An open-faced tent had been where the three of you stopped, glittery lights flashing through the cloud of smoke that seemed to circle the area. You hadn't been too sure if it had come from the fire or the folks burning a leafy substance. A strange curiosity peaked within you and you couldn't help but think you'd pay more attention to herbology upon returning to the academy.

It had been no time before you were handed a mug filled with shimmering liquid and with a glance at your friend you downed the contents. The effects hadn't been immediate but as you began relaxing into the environment and soon you began to speak freely among the others. Soon enough the crowd had grown significantly and music began to flow between the empty spaces. Your eyes dragged over the crowd in search of your best friend and you weren't surprised to see her dancing with an unfamiliar face.

Esmé had always thrived in social situations and by default, you were expected to do the same. However, as time went on it was as if the power that radiated off the other female seemed to seep into you and it became second nature to let loose among the crowd. Although it did take liquid encouragement at times and despite the alcohol warming your system you had been far too aware of the growing crowd and blaring music.

An arm was suddenly thrown over your shoulder as Esmé pulled you into a side-hug. "Stop losing yourself in there." She teased before stepping back to lift a hand, wiggling a small poly-bag filled with a glittering black substance. "Look at this party favor."

For the briefest moment, you hesitated, brows furrowing as you examined the substance. "What the hell is this?"

"Remember my family holiday to America? When I went to that club in New York and met those reporters?" As she spoke you slowly nodded while recalling the past conversation. "This is what they gave me that night!"

"You want me to eat that?" You scoffed, lip curling into a sneer as you gave her an incredulous look. "You're fucking mental."

"I'd never force you into it," she teased before tilting the contents of the bag into her mouth, "but I promise you nothing bad will happen."

Had you simply turned your attention away from Esmé you'd have stood your ground, but her wide-blown eyes weighed heavy on your curiosity. She let out a squeal of delight as you plucked the bag from her grasp. You playfully rolled your eyes before tilting your head back, bringing the poly to your lips and pouring the powder into your mouth.

Your taste buds were overwhelmed as the bitter powder turned to a sweet syrup and you handed the bag off to Esmé once again. She tucked it away before swaying to the music once more, her gaze never breaking from your as she dragged you deeper into the crowd.

"What's this supposed to do again?" You shouted over the music, though the beat made it feel as if you had been trapped in a bubble.

Esmé let out a laugh as she led you to the beat alongside her, "it's impossible to explain, but when it's happening you'll know."

"Right, thanks. That makes me feel so much better." You snapped, not resisting the urge to roll your eyes at her vague answer.

It was then that her gaze shifted beyond your shoulder and she flashed you a sweet smile before leaning in to whisper in your ear. "You'll have to trust me on this one."

Before allowing you to respond she gave you a swift push; your vision tunneled as it was suddenly as your world shifted into slow motion. Esmé soared back into the crowd, vanishing among the blur of faces as you fell to the ground. Your eyes squeezed shut as you awaited impact, only it had never connected. Instead, warmed hands grasped at your frame and your head spun as your eyes fluttered open in an attempt to catch a glimpse of their owner.

Your blurred gaze had trailed across his features more closely now and while the mop of red hair was still a prominent feature you were able to see his face more clearly. You had to crane your neck to meet his eyes head-on and you were able to make out the amber flecks in his brown irises.

It seemed as if your body moved on its own accord as you straightened yourself out, brushing the wrinkles out of your clothes before slowly shifting your gaze back up to him. A smirk tugged at his lips and his eyes danced with amusement as he lifted a finger to point at your face before placing it on his cheek. "I like your tears."

"That's a strange way to apologize for running into me." You teased, eyes-wide as you feigned innocence.

He bent at the waist to hear you more clearly over the music and he didn't miss a beat as he responded with a troublesome grin. "Since I'm clearly to blame you'll have to let me make it up to you."

You opened your mouth to speak, only to have been knocked into by another frame and static cracked in your ears as you bumped against the taller male once again. Excitement bloomed in your chest and waves of emotion washed over you as the lights shifted between colors around you. His brow furrowed curiously as he waited for your response and you suddenly felt a surge of confidence wash over you.

"Do you see anyone other than me?" The words sounded far off, you were vaguely aware of how your lips moved over the syllables. You let out a soft laugh as you decided this had been what Esmé had been talking about and you rocked on your feet as the music grew louder around you.

"I'll take a hit of whatever you got." He spoke through a heavy chuckle, and had it not been for the mischievous gleam in his eye you'd have rolled your eyes at his statement. You shifted onto the tips of your toes and his brow furrowed curiously as you spoke into his ear.

A sudden wave of confidence washed over you as you spoke, "could you handle it?"

"I'm taking that- right there, as a challenge." He boasted, the smile shifting into a smirk as crossed his arms over his chest.

You hadn't been surprised when you shifted your gaze to meet Esmé. She was always nearby to watch her plan unfold and a guilty grin pulled at her lips as you waved her in your direction. There was a slight skip in her step as she made her way over, though you said nothing as you plucked the baggy from her waistband.

With swift fingers, you opened it before placing a hand on his shoulder to urge him to bend down. He placed a hand on your lower back as you lifted the bag to his parted lips and dumped the remaining contents into his mouth. "What's your name?"

"Y/N." You said softly. "And yours?"

**"I'm Fred."**

The night fell into a blur of flashing lights and electricity as you lost yourself to the comforting abyss; by the time you had come to your senses, it had been the following morning. The smell of a searing breakfast swarmed you and you groaned loudly as the rising sun shone bright beyond your eyelids. Esmé giggled softly before grasping your shoulder and shaking you. Multiple swears slid past your lips as you became all too aware of a splitting headache and you glared at her with one half-open eye.

"Wake up, Y/N! Rispy made us a lovely breakfast." Your friend mused as she slipped back into the kitchen to begin her meal.

You freely rolled your eyes before pushing the blankets off your legs, holding back a grunt of pain as your sore muscles assist you to your feet. "I feel fucking awful."

"Language!" Esmé sang, before turning toward her family house-elf. "Thank you for the meal, you may go."

You met the gaze of the small creature and flash him a small smile of thanks before he vanished with a snap of his fingers.

Both of you had spent the remainder of your morning within the tent, speaking mostly about the previous night. Esmé has made a point to tease you over your behavior and a blush warmed your cheeks as she brought up a certain red-headed male.

It would have been easy enough to blame your behavior on your inebriated state, though you had been to that point times before and had never clung to a stranger quite as you had with Fred. You had spent the remainder of the party alongside him and it had been the first time in quite some time you were able to lose yourself completely.

You had allowed yourself to let go of the constant anxiety of waiting for the other shoe to drop and couldn't shake the thought that perhaps Fred had been responsible.

In all honesty, you hadn't been sure why you gravitated towards Fred. His appearance had caught your interest almost immediately, though it was the warmth and comfort that radiated from him that kept you by his side. Esmé had been quick to point out that he too seemed to be just as taken with you as his hands lingered on your frame for the majority of the night.

You could still vividly remember his touch on your skin and the blush that dusted his cheeks when you'd catch him staring. Your heart would jump in excitement each time his fingertips brushed against you, bottom lip swollen from sinking your teeth into it to contain yourself throughout the night.

Esmé had swooned when you confessed your thoughts, musing on about soulmates before you were quick to remind her that you would most likely never see the chocolate eyed male again. Your heart almost ached at the thought and you were quick to change the topic of conversation.

Not long after you nursed away the consequences of the previous night you received news of your family's arrival. Esmé had given you a swift farewell before you had gone off; however, you noticed upon your arrival that the tent was empty. Your eyes dragged over the lavish shelter, eventually settling on a neatly folded slip of paper on a crystal table.

_Y/N,_

_Father and I have left for his meeting with the minister. He is not happy with your absence. Mother sent your belongings and she expects you to be wearing them during the photos with The Daily Prophet tonight. Be sure to meet with us before we arrive at the ministers' box._

_Cordially,_

_Draco_

You rolled your eyes as you read over the note for a second time. The harsh tone of the letter hadn't surprised you, not had the fact your mother had sent an outfit. You never expected her to attend the World Cup as she found the sport barbaric. You could still recall the fit she had thrown when Draco joined his house's team she had written about it for nearly a month. Despite her absence, you had to keep face and a Malfoy was always to be presentable; the outfit had been a reminder to keep your walls up.

It didn't take long to find the belongings Draco had wrote about. The black robes met in the middle, clasping tightly around your waist as two long strips of heavy fabric flowed from your shoulders. You couldn't complain about the thick material; it was chilly outside and the minister's box was high above the stadium. Soon enough you had readied yourself for the night. With a glance at the serpent clock hanging in the wall, you decided it would be best to leave if you were to catch up with your family.

The stadium buzzed with excitement as folks rushed to their seats. It was time for the most anticipated event of the year and you could keep your eyes off the brightly lit quidditch pitch. The lights had shined bright enough to bring the entire arena to life and the atmosphere, unlike anything you had experienced before as the band rang out. You had heard them far before you saw them, voices ringing out among others as you climbed up another set of stairs.

"-if it rains, you'll be the first to know." Your father mused, sliding the hand that wasn't grasping his cane into his coat pocket. A scoff slid past your lips as you made your way towards them, shifting your gaze up to catch a glance of who they had been tormenting.

Your heart leaped as you caught sight of an all too familiar redhead. He had been decked out in support of his team, leaning over the railing to glare at your father. If that hadn't been surprising enough, the tall figure beside him could have only been his twin brother.

"Father and I are in the ministers' box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself!" Draco announced, swagging behind your father as they continued their verbal dispute.

"Honestly," You began loudly, drawing the attention away in time for your father to bring the blunt side of his cane into Draco's stomach. His hand lifted to clutch himself and you were quick to loop your arm through his. "Don't boast, Draco."

"There's no need with these people." Your father hissed, shifting his narrowed gaze to you. "I was beginning to believe you shouldn't show up."

A sickly sweet smile pulled at your lips as you rocked up to peck him on the cheek. "You have such little faith in me, father."

Lucius ignored your quip, instead of focusing back on the group on the staircase above. It hadn't been difficult to discover just who they were as you took them in as a whole, the mass amount of red hair leaving you with a single name; Weasley.

You hadn't meant to catch Fred's gaze as you looked over them. His chocolate orbs were narrowed in confusion and it had been difficult to keep your expression neutral as your father lashed out at the Boy Who Lived. The fangs of his snakehead cane latched into Harry's sweatshirt, freezing him in place as the air grew thin.

"Do enjoy yourself, won't you?" Lucius spoke slowly, "while you can."

Draco had led you away then, a sneer planted on his face as he kept his attention straight ahead. You knew it had been in an attempt to keep his composure and while you wanted to turn back to catch one more final glimpse at Fred you couldn't bring yourself to do so. You were a **Malfoy** and you had a reputation to uphold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I will just add little things for the story. I like to put little Easter eggs in my stories (usually in the form of lyrics) so I'll always reference those down here in my notes. Eventually I will have a Pinterest board set up to give an even deeper glance into the story so keep an eye on that (username: ofporcelain)
> 
> Song Reference  
>  • High Enough by K.Flay


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

September 1st, 1995

Boarding the Hogwarts Express alongside Draco rather than waving him off had been strange. You kept close to him as your parents had ordered; they had hoped the more you lingered around your brother the less you would be interrogated by the other students. You avoided their curious gazes, head held high as your brother caught up with his friends. Of course, you hadn't been too sure if you could give them such a title.

Pansy Parkinson had been leeched onto your family as long as you could remember, and while she could be infuriating you found that at times she was tolerable. She had flashed you a pristine smile when you sat across from her on the train.

Alongside her had been Blaise Zabini. He had been the closest to Draco growing up, often spending the summers alongside him. It seemed he was one of the few Slytherin's who didn't succumb to your brothers every whim and you were grateful to that.

Both Crabbe and Goyle sprawled out in the section across from you. You had never thought of them as being the brightest as there had been several occasions where you had seen them take the fall for Draco antics. However, their loyalty had been something you admired.

The ride had been incredibly dull as the longtime housemates gushed over their lavish holiday. You had dozed off early on, gazing at the passing scenery as you lost yourself in thought.

You hadn't been fortunate enough to visit Hogwarts during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The invitation had been extended, though your parents had refused to allow you to attend. You almost laughed at the irony of beginning your sixth year at the school they had tried desperately to keep you from.

Draco had taken the lead and you followed a bit behind as the group of Slytherins stepped off the train. The younger students had been let off first and the sidewalk had been relatively empty aside from three figures walking ahead.

"I'm surprised the ministry is still letting you walk around free, Potter." Draco sneered. "Better enjoy it while you can, I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it."

You didn't flinch when the shorter male lunged for your brother. Draco, however, jumped back in surprise as the red-haired boy held his friend back. You resisted the urge to roll your eyes as you pushed between the two groups.

"What'd I tell you? A complete nutter!" Draco spat as he fell into step alongside you.

Harry struggled against the grip that held him as he shouted, "just stay away from me!"

"Must you be so loud?" You snapped, not sparing a glance at them as you continued toward the castle. "Honestly, you could be mistaken for first years."

A gasp slid past your lips as you moved to a halt, causing Draco to smack his shoulder into you. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What is that?" You asked, eyes wide in wondrous confusion.

"It's a self-drawn carriage." He replies slowly, his eyes narrowing as he stared down at you. "Stop being ridiculous."

You could hear the concern behind his harsh tone, and after your last year at Beauxbatons, you couldn't bring yourself to be annoyed by it. It seemed you were facing consequences of your past even all these months later.

Hogwarts hadn't strayed far from how you pictured it. As you walked into the castle the familiar faces around you were sent off, leaving you alone behind the closed doors of the Great Hall.

"Miss Malfoy, I take it?" A heavily accented voice pulled your attention to the staircase where an older woman stood in dark robes. When you gave her a slight nod and pulled a tight-lipped smile. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Professor McGonagall."

After you had properly introduced yourself the professor went about an explanation, her hands wringing around a thick roll of parchment. "The sorting ceremony will take place shortly, Headmaster Dumbledore asked that I'd speak with you beforehand."

"You will be sorted last after the first years have been completed. I ask that you please wait here and I will send our caretaker, Mr. Flitch to fetch you when we're ready. Do you have any questions?"

"No professor, thank you." You replied, glancing anxiously at the double doors. "I'll be ready whenever you are."

Her eyes narrowed at you for the briefest of moments before she let out a soft hum. "You have nothing to be worried about, dear."

You flashed her a polite smile as she waltzed past you to part the large doors, the corridor filling with voices only muffle as they slammed shut behind her.

Time began to drag on slowly, though you know it couldn't be too long as the hall had quieted down. A murmuring voice could be heard every so often, but it was too far off to make out what was being said. You tried to distract yourself by examining the corridor, finger running along with the uniquely designed frame.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack and the doors began to part. Unlike before the corridor remained quiet as you stepped back to keep from being crushed. You could feel all attention turn in your direction as you set your gaze directly ahead. The nauseous you had felt before was quick to return as you locked eyes with Professor McGonagall, who motioned you forward with a flick of her wrist.

Your fingertip pressed into your thigh as you made your way into the Great Hall. The wall had felt far too long and by the time you had reached the stool you were feeling weak in the knees. However, you knew there was no choice but to keep your face; it had been the only request your mother had made.

The dirty hat shifted in McGonagall's hand and your stomach lurched as you noticed the face shifting in the material. You let out a steady breath as you took your place on the wooden stool, hand locking in your lap. Suddenly the hat was placed upon your head and you felt utterly bare beneath it.

"Oh my, oh my." The voice mused, "so many experiences."

Your eyes narrowed at its words and you took the opportunity to glance around the room; Draco had caught your attention almost immediately with a nod, sending a wave of comfort through you.

"How peculiar a mind for a Malfoy, nothing like the ones before." Your heart stopped at that. "You are quite clever aren't you?"

A scoff slid past your lips and the hat moved atop your head as if it were chuckling. "You disagree?" A sudden wave of realization washed over you. You had felt so bare because it was inside of your mind, sifting through your thoughts as if dug deep enough to determine your fate. You lurched at the thought, shoving against the hats prodding.

"What is it you don't want me to see?" The Sorting Hat grumbled as you dug your nails into the palm of your hands. Your eyes darted around the room in a brief panic, only for you to freeze as you caught a chocolate gaze.

Fred Weasley was sat at the head of Gryffindor table alongside his siblings, though he was uncharacteristically quiet as his attention had been locked on the sorting ceremony before them. He had cut his hair since you saw him last. The glossy red locks were snipped away, giving you a view of how his features had matured.

"How interesting." The hat spoke and you fought the urge to cringe. "You could belong anywhere."

Slytherin! It must be Slytherin, you thought desperately. Your father had shoved the house down your throat nearly the entire holiday. If you were placed anywhere else it would be shameful.

"You wouldn't prefer Gryffindor?" You sneered at it's insinuating tone, shoving away all thoughts of the red-haired boy which only amused the hat further.

The ceremony was going on for far too long. Draco had bragged for weeks over how he had been placed in Slytherin immediately. With a huff of breath, you relaxed beneath the hat, opening your mind to it despite the way your throat tightened.

"What is your deepest desire?" The question jolted you, brow furrowing as you thought on the question.

I just want to feel something, you confessed.

"Slytherin!"

It felt as if the world had been lifted from your shoulders as Professor McGonagall plucked the hat from your head. The Slytherin house erupted into cheers, some going as far as to leap from their seats. You let out a breath you hadn't been aware you were holding and you were ushered toward your table.

Draco wore a wide smirk as he harshly shoved Goyle to the side to give you space. You settled in between them and almost immediately the feast appeared before you. The hall erupted into chatter and you fell into a comfortable silence as you picked at the food around you.

A strange tingling in your neck urged you to lift your head. You shook the feeling off as you finished your meal, nodding along with Draco as he urged you to join in on his stories. However, the feeling never left and you finally allowed your gaze to wander around the tables before you.

When you locked eyes with Fred for the second time it was clear he hadn't been expecting it. He blinked in surprise, sucking in a sharp breath as he lifted his hand to wave. It was at the same moment that the Headmaster's voice rang out. His hand dropped almost immediately, cheeks flushing in a moment of embarrassment as he pulled his gaze away.

The welcome speech was quick as the new members of staff were introduced; Dolores Umbridge was a bright woman, though it had little to do with personality. She wore a bright pink pencil suit and her pug-like face was pinched into a forced smile. You weren't looking forward to her class. Your thoughts were only confirmed as she interrupted Dumbledore to address all the student body.

Much to your relief, her interruption didn't last long and the feast came to an end not long after. Once the students were dismissed to their common rooms your excitement sparked. The thought of settling into bed after the exhausting day weighing heavy on your mind as you were lead deeper into the dungeons.

You were having rotten luck.

It had been nearly two hours since you snuck off to the sixth year girls' dormitory and despite your exhausted state, you couldn't force yourself to sleep. You were sure you had been the only one awake at such an hour.

You had tried reading a book, which had often been your escape at the old academy, though you couldn't make it past the first few pages. After that, you had tried counting and again had no luck. It wasn't until another hour had passed that your restlessness won over.

With soft footsteps you made your way around the dormitory, grabbing your shoes before pulling on the Slytherin jumper Draco had lent you earlier that night. You hastily made your way to the common area before sliding your shoes on.

You peaked out the portrait, observing the corridor before stepping out once you believe it to be empty.

The dungeons were significantly darker than the rest of the castle and you wished there had been a way to light your path without possibly drawing attention to yourself. Luckily enough you had been able to memorize the relatively simple path and soon found yourself at the staircases. You slowly began up a set when a light illuminated throughout the room and you followed it up to an entrance not far above you.

A gasp pulled past your lips as you rushed forward, only to stumble as the stairs shifted beneath you. You cursed under your breath while you rushed to the top and darted into the unfamiliar corridor. It wasn't until you turned another corner that you slowed to a stop, leaning against the cool wall and letting out a soft laugh.

You took a glance at your surroundings while catching your breath. The moon was able to shine through the windows within the corridor and you inhaled deeply at the fresh air. You slumped against the wall, leaning your head back against the cool stone. Your ears perked in the silence and for a brief moment, you could hear the murmur of voices. However, you couldn't make out anyone in the corridor.

Suddenly, there was the clacking of heels rushing forward and light from a torch bounced off the walls as they grew closer. You petted backward, rushing further into the shadows in an attempt to tuck yourself away.

"The incompetence of Dumbledore is astonishing!" A high voice rang out and you cursed at your foul luck. "I will be informing the minister of this."

Umbridge continued stomping through the corridor, her nose turned up in a sneer. Filch was struggling to keep up with her as he held the torch to light their path and his cat followed closely behind. Her red gaze turned curiously down the dark hallway and she let out a low hiss that her master thankfully hadn't heard over the woman in pink.

The moment they stepped out to the staircases, you dashed forward. The cat arched her back as she alerted your presence to Filch and you heard him shout as he turned to rush after you. Umbridge muttered a spell under her breath, but it had been too late as you turned the corner to rush down a set of steps.

You refused to look back as you kept running and eventually the stone floor broke into the grass as you rushed out of a castle archway. The moon bounced off the wet grass and you were mindful not to slip as your gaze locked on a broad willow tree. You had barely gotten near the trunk when there was a sharp pressure against your torso and you were taken off your feet as the limbs threw you aside.

A groan pushed past your lips as you hit the ground, your lungs fighting for air as you struggled to your feet. You felt the next limb before it whipped again you and you side-stepped quickly, only to be smack backward by another.

However, this time you rolled down; sharp rocks dug into your back and sides as you tumbled down the Whomping Willow trunk. Once you had hit the bottom of the cavern you were on your back and you were consumed with the sound of running water.

The small stream that rolled along the black rocks had soaked your cloth nightclothes and blood pooled in your mouth. A shaky breath slid past your lips before you mumbled, "what the fuck is this school?"

You pushed yourself up in a sitting position, lifting your hand to wipe the blood from your lips with your sleeve as you looked around. Before you were able to get to your feet laughter echoed throughout the cave and you reached for you wand immediately.

Fred let out a laugh as he fiddled with the shimmering object in hand, muttering under his breath about how his brother would love it, and you illuminated the top of your wand.

"Bloody hell-" he snapped, stepping back for a brief moment and blinking at the light. "You mind turning that down, mate?"

You slowly lowered your wand, heat rushing to your face as a wave of embarrassment washed over you. "Sorry." You murmured while pushing yourself to your feet.

"Y/N?" His brow furrowed as he glanced over your face. "You alright?"

You nodded immediately, doing your best to avoid holding his gaze. "This is not how I imagined us meeting again."

"You've imagined this?" He asked, a smirk pulling at his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Think about me a lot do you?

A scoff slid past your lips, bright eyes rolling to meet his. "You wish I thought about you, Weasley."

"Weasley? I thought we were closer than that, doll." Despite his teasing tone, your body flushed at the nickname. "How'd you get here?"

"It wasn't hard. I ran away from Filch, fought an angry tree, and fell down the rabbit hole."

A low chuckle vibrated in his chest before he closed the space between you. Your heart leaped as he slid his hand around your neck, angling your head in the dim light. His breath fanned across your face as he dragged his gaze along your features and you barely resisted the urge to lean into his touch.

"What are you doing?" You asked, cursing yourself for the shake in your voice.

"Just assessing the damage." Fred hummed softly, heavy-lidded eyes lingering on your mouth as his thumb lifted to run along your bottom lip. "You shouldn't wander around the grounds so late." He quipped before taking a single step back and allowed his hands to fall to his sides.

You swallowed harshly as he put space between you, doing your best to gather yourself as you shot him a glare. "The same could be said to you. Why are you down here?"

"It leads to the shrieking shack." He said with a swift shrug of his shoulder, "you know I was quite surprised when I found out you were a Malfoy. Had me fooled, eh?"

"Probably as surprised as I was at you being a Weasley."

A calculated look crossed his features for a moment, eyes flickering over your frame before he spoke. "Does me being a Weasley change something?"

"Just as much as me being a Malfoy." You countered.

The unease between your families hadn't been much of a secret. Your father and brother had spoken of them countless times. Blood traitors, they had called them one night after returning home from Diagon Alley. You cringed at the memory.

"We shouldn't even be speaking," you said matter-of-factly. "If my father found out he'd murder you."

"I'm not afraid of your father-" Fred began, though you were quick to cut him off.

"You should be." You hoped he'd caught the tension in your voice, the warning to let it go. "Could you please just tell me how to get back to my common room?"

"I can do you one better!" He boasted, "I have been meaning to make a trip to the dungeons so I'll take you there."

Your lips parted as you went to respond, though Fred interrupted this time, flashing you a broad smile as he waved in the direction you came. "Back that way then!"

You didn't bother hiding the roll of your eyes as you turned to let him lead. Despite the way your body ached you tried to keep up with his long strides. Once you had climbed out Fred shot up a spell towards the Whomping Willow, though he led you in a different direction than you had come.

Fred had turned his attention back towards the black trinket, plucking it from his pocket as the two of you walked. He wanted you to ask about it. You could tell by the way he rolled it in between his fingers that he had hoped it would catch your interest.

"What is that?" You sighed with feign annoyance, "And what business do you have in the dungeons?"

"What- this?" He turned to you with exaggerated surprise, lifting the silver ball to eye level. When you slowly nodded your head his face lit up. "I'm quite glad you asked, Y/N."

"At least once in everyone's life that they in need; now stay with me here. Earlier you told me that you were being chased down by our very own caretaker, Mr. Filch and I could presume you were in a moment of need? But what was it you required?"

Your brow furrowed as you deduced the situation before you, giving a slight shrug of your shoulders as you answered. "A distraction?"

"No! A distract-" Fred halted abruptly, his head cocking to the side as you turned to give him a questioning glance. "A distraction. I've got to stop talking to Ron, it's making me think everyone is of lesser intelligence."

"Are you high, Weasley?" You asked suddenly, an amused smile playing on your lips. He hadn't been chatty in your previous meeting and there was something about the excited gleam in his eye that you couldn't make sense of otherwise.

He let out a soft laugh before holding out the black horn-like object in his palm. You were able to see it more clearly in the moonlight. "I call it a Decoy Detonator, in a moment of need just drop this little bugger. It'll make a loud bang, release some black smoke, and give you a perfect aversion."

"That's very clever, Fred." There was a lightness in your tone that you made you pause. "Uh- how much further? I'd like to get cleaned up before the sun rises."

You had made it into the castle moment earlier, though your surroundings were still unfamiliar. When you turned back to Fred he had shoved the detonator into his pocket, face set in a blank stare as he pointed at an archway to your right. "Take those stairs down."

"Thank you." You mumbled, turning on your heels as you left him alone in the corridor. His change in tone had caught you off guard, but you pushed the thought away. It would save many people from misery if he was passive towards you. You hadn't heard George call out to his twin as you descended the stairs. It was better this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kinda concludes the 'plot building' portion for now so after this the chapters are gonna be super eventful I promise! Thank you all so much for your comments and votes and bookmarks! I hope you're enjoying things so far 🤧💕
> 
> Song Reference  
> • Feel Something by Bea miller


End file.
